Good Boys Don't Kiss Like That
by A-Hard-Days-Night
Summary: [SBRL] Sirius decides that he is gay.  Remus doesn't believe him.  RemusSirius oneshot.


_This is actually a repost of a fic I had posted about six months ago by the same name, so if this sounds familiar I am not copying someone elses work. I will probably be reposting some of my other fics as well, because, looking back on them, they need major edits._

_It's slash, meaning two boys paired together romantically. So if it offends you, or if you simply do not like slash, do not read. Please do not leave me homophobic reviews. You have been warned. Also, I own nothing. All JK Rowling's._

_Thank you to my cousin, Danielle, for providing a quick edit even though her computer blew up and it took a week. And also a thanks goes out to my carpal tunnel for holding out long enough to let me edit it myself before becoming too painful to write._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Books, Remus decided, were the most wonderful invention. He mentally thanked Johannes Gutenberg for allowing books to be mass produced every time he picked up a book. They varied in subjects, lengths and sizes, and were perfect when one wanted to shut out their surroundings or annoyances. It was rather easy for Remus to lose himself in a book and forget the world around him. However, at times that is precisely what he wished to do. 

Seventh year at Hogwarts was not at all what Remus had anticipated for. It was supposed to be filled with academics and stressful deadlines, not trying to fall out of love with his best friend, Sirius Black: the womanizer. Sirius was precisely the reason why Remus had his nose wedged in a rather lengthy volume one dark, November night. All through breakfast, classes, lunch, more classes and dinner, he had to endure Sirius bragging about his date with a 'hot' Ravenclaw bird. It was not the sort of thing one wanted to hear when one was in love with the boy in question.

Instead of sulking over a fantasy Remus knew could never come true, he turned page after page, hour after hour, minute after minute, oblivious to anything else but the text upon the pages before him. In fact, he was so oblivious that he did not spot Sirius traipsing into the common room with a contemplative frown contaminating his handsome face. Sirius, however, noticed Remus' lack of awareness and did what any sane person would do: he sat on Remus.

"Oi," Remus gasped, surprised, as he was reluctantly pulled out of his text bubble and shoved the offending boy off him while giving him a well deserved smack upside the head with his book.

"What did you do that for?" Sirius asked, feigning mock offense. "It's dangerous to throw people off armchairs, you know."

"Well," Remus answered matter of factly. "You did sit on me."

Sirius only mumbled in reply.

"How was your date?" Remus asked grudgingly, though was more than pleased when he realized that Sirius had hurt his backside from the 'dangerous' fall off the mountainous armchair.

Sirius sighed dramatically as he rubbed his arse. "I had no clue that a girl could talk so bloody much about hair and shoes. I mean," he said as he staggered to his feet, backside forgotten, "I thought I met the worst after Cindy Sheppard, but bloody hell, Laura was just…" He shuddered involuntarily in conclusion.

"So not good, I'm guessing?" he said eagerly. Too eagerly. He mentally cursed himself for sounding so enthused.

"Of course it was not good, haven't you been listening? You know I don't like hair talk unless it is about my own hair. So," he lowered his voice and paused to take a look around the common room, checking to make sure no one else was present. "I have decided that I am gay."

Remus, though helplessly in love with the boy who stood before him, could not contain himself and burst out laughing.

"Hey, stop it, I'm serious over here. Well, I am _Sirius_, but I'm really _serious_. Have you realized how bloody confusing my name is? My parents must have been drunk or deranged when they named me. I mean being named after an adjective isn't easy. Come to think of it, I'm named after two adjectives: _Black._ _Sirius Black_; my parents did not give me one chance did they?"

"Look," Remus said before Sirius could rant any further. "You can't just decide that you are gay. You actually have to _be_ gay. It is not like a switch that you can flick on and off whenever you feel like it."

"I know all of that, Remus," he said. "But I have thought this through very thoroughly. My date lasted only a half hour; I've been thinking all this time. That's why I came in so late." Remus noted that Sirius' words had no trace of amusement laced with seriousness. It sounded as though he was being genuine.

Remus glanced at the clock. It was half past one; time does fly when one is reading. "All right," he said cautiously, "If you really are gay, then prove it."

Sirius did not hesitate; he roughly pulled Remus' face towards his own by the back of his neck. And that was Remus and Sirius' first kiss.

Remus was completely immobile when Sirius pulled away; terrified that he may wake from whatever wonderful dream he was in at the moment.

"So," Sirius hesitated, which was rather out of character for the confident Marauder. "Do I pass your gay exam?"

Remus blinked then grinned. "I think you'll need a retake on that exam."

And that was Remus and Sirius' second kiss, though this time Remus was prepared. Remus ran his tongue over Sirius' bottom lip, and gently kissed it, then broke the kiss.

"Good boys," Sirius said and placed a quick peck on Remus' lips, "are not supposed to kiss like that."

"Oh, yes they fucking do."

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Any suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged. And yes, I know, I shamelessly stold the last two lines from _Bridget Jones' 

_Reviewers will get a cookie! _

_Concrit reviewers will get two cookies!_

_Dana_


End file.
